Turning Over A New Leaf
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Lucius loves his son so much that he'll do anything to make sure he doesn't have the same life he's had and the same mistakes. So he'll do something that will change his life forever. Defy his Lord.


A.N. –Oh god another story! I know what your thinking but my brain will not leave me alone about it. I think Lovely Child might go on hold while I try to get everything together but if I get a sudden burst of inspiration and type it up best be sure it's going to be updated. For now I give you this.

-----------

The storm was loud and scary. With every lightening strike the sky opened up more. With each shock of thunder the ground below shook. It was nothing short of cataclysmic above the Malfoy household. And the angry battle going on inside it wasn't much better.

"I want him to serve the Dark Lord! When he comes of age he WILL be initiated!"

"I DO NOT want that kind of life for him! My son will NOT join the ranks of an egotistical madman!"

"You dare call our LORD that! He will KILL you for your treachery! And he will join my Lord's cause! You do not know what is best for our son!"

Lucius spun around to face his wife. The lightening that cracked through the sky behind him made him a menacing figure against the blackdrop of their parlor room. Narcissa herself shrunk back after seeing the glare in his dark blue stormy eyes. She suddenly realized what she had gotten herself into. She was no match for him in strength a nd speed and she was nowhere near her wand.

"I AM HIS FATHER! I KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR MY SON! And I will NOT have him at the mercy of a psycho who had a fucked up childhood! MY son is coming with me and that is THAT!" Lucius roared, right in time with the thunder. Narcissa who had been staring up at her husband with a look of shock and fear on her face finally got her courage back. She turned around and left the room all while keeping her head held high.

Draco who was out in the hall shivering, heard the yelling come to a complete stop and feared the worse had happened. When he saw his mother storm out of the room from the other entrance he sighed, grateful that nothing had happened to his father. He clutched his teddy bear - who was missing an eye – harder and took a deep breath. He was scared but wanted to see daddy. So he stared at the huge door in front of him that was closed and pushed against it as much as his 6 year old body would allow.

He saw his father standing next to their massive fireplace with his hands over his eyes as if he had a migraine. Even a child as young as Draco could tell that his father was getting worn out. And he loved his dad too much for him to feel this way. So he trekked across the enormous parlor and wrapped his arms around his daddy's legs. Lucius felt the slight pull and glanced down to see a tiny head of platinum blond hair nestled against his black trousers. He smiled and laid a hand on his son's head. This was his joy – his son. The only good thing that came out of his marriage to a woman more evil than Voldemort almost. Shame she looked so beautiful. It hid so much beneath her blond hair and bright blue eyes.

He ruffled his son's hair and picked him up, making sure he didn't drop Ponnie – the teddy bear with a missing eye – and walked over to their favorite armchair and got comfortable. Lucius made sure that Draco was snuggled in his arms before leaning back and sighing. There was NO way he was letting his son become part of Voldemort's suicidal army like himself. Draco had great potential – he could actually make the Malfoy name proud legally. He knew he had to think fast of what he was going to do about it. Narcissa could only keep her mouth shut out of fear for so long. But he was so tired……

---------

Draco got all snug and comfy in his daddy's arms. He stuck his thumb in his mouth, laid back against his father's chest and looked up at him through his long lashes. He knew something was bothering him but thought it better to just stay quiet and let his daddy think on things.

Now Draco Lucian Lance Malfoy was not a dumb child. Even though he was young he had already learned the values of shutting up and listening when grown-ups spoke. He already learned from that evil woman daddy kept saying was his mother where the Chosen One lived. The one who bared equal ranking to the Dark Lord. The same one his mother wanted him to join. He knew his mother wanted him to go along with that evil and insane man's plans and join his army when he got old enough. He snorted at that. There wasn't no way he was going to do that. He had much better plans for his life and that did not include sucking up to a pale green meanie. Draco raised his head to meet his father's eyes and saw that the older man had them clenched shut. He lightly petted his father's long hair since he knew that always calmed him down.

Lucius felt something pat his hair down and looked down to see his dear beloved son stroking his hair like he was a overgrown cat. He smiled and hugged his son closer. If all else failed at least he would still have his son for whatever amount of time they had left. Innocence like his wouldn't last very long in the world they lived in. Lucius shook his head. He didn't want to think of the future just yet. Just him and his son….That's all he needed.

---------

Draco felt his father shift under his hand and looked up at him again. He knew his father had a lot on his mind – with his mean mother always bossing them around and taking away the only fun they had. Sometimes he think he knew his father better than he knew himself. He patted his father on the shoulder to get his attention and when he did Draco spoke up in a clear, unnerving voice.

"Signs of weakness are not an option. Think very clearly before you act. There is always a second course of action but only if you see the opportunity."

Lucius just stared at his son in slight shock and amazement of what he had just witnessed. Potential? He was overflowing with a gift. He himself had not even know that his little Draco was capable of such things. That night he made a decision after he put his son to bed that was sure to come back and haunt him. He petted his son's hair as he slowly fell asleep and put the bear closer to his head. For the sake of his son….

He would defy his Lord.

----------

A.N. o.O Well now let's see where this lovely little thing takes us. I hope this turns out to be as good as Lovely Child. I think it might. Well R&R please. I love feedback!


End file.
